The present invention relates generally to a means for transporting a golf bag on a vehicle, and more particularly, to an apparatus designed for use on a motorcycle or other similar vehicle.
This invention is directed to the providing of a way for transporting a golf bag on a motorcycle or other similar vehicle, where the driver has chosen not to drive a car, van or truck. Some individuals enjoy riding motorcycles, motor scooters, or other motorized vehicles. For some, this is because of economic or environmental considerations. For others, motorcycle riding is exhilarating. Still for others, there is a freedom associated with such means of transportation.
However, motorcycle riding is not devoid of problems. This is especially the case for sports devotees. For example, golfers encounter the particular problem of how to transport their golf bag on a motorcycle. Many proposed solutions have been put forth. Some, such as Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,891, locate the golf bag carrier behind the vehicle with some sort of fender attachment. However, there are safety concerns which currently would preclude the placement of a golf bag carrier in the location shown in Jones.
Another proposed solution is shown in Slifka, U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,361, where the carrier takes the form of a single plate secured to a sheath-like member which encases one of the foot pegs of the motorcycle. The golf bag is held in place on the relatively horizontal carrier by a plurality of elasticized cords. When it is desired to use the golf bag, the bag must be removed from the carrier and carried either around the course or at least to a hand-pulled or motorized golf cart. Then, when golfing is completed, the golf bag must be replaced atop the carrier and the plurality of straps again secured in place.
Still another proposed solution is shown in Carlton, U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,719, where a carrier is provided that is secured to a suitable frame structure that extends upwardly from the axle of the front wheel of a motorcycle. The carrier has a plate member which is secured atop a support member, which in turn is secured to the vehicle frame. In one embodiment an upright framing member is secured to the plate member, and a golf bag could be slidably placed within the framing member. Alternatively, other embodiments disclose containers which are secured atop the plate member in addition to being secured by means of an elasticized cord to the handlebars of the vehicle. A golf bag could be slidably placed into either type of container. When it is desired to use the golf bag, the bag must be removed from the carrier and carried either around the course or a least to a hand-pulled or motorized golf cart.
It is thus apparent that th need exists for an improved device to be used in transporting a golf bag on a motorcycle or other similar vehicle.
In accordance with this invention a carrier is provided for attachment to a motor vehicle, with the carrier having a backplate, a mounting plate and an axle adapter. The backplate has an upright member and a base portion. The upright member also has projection extending therefrom and at least one retention plate secured thereto. The base portion has n aperture formed therein.
The mounting plate has cooperative retention means and an aperture through which the aforesaid projection extends. The upright member of the backplate is secured to the mounting plate by fastening means. The mounting plate is secured to the axle adapter, such that the axle adapter causes the carrier to be secured to the rear axle of a motor vehicle.
The backplate has a handle portion, which in the preferred embodiment of the invention is inclined relative to the upright member. The upright member has a plurality of slots formed therein, with the slots having retaining means pass therethrough for securing an object to the carrier. One type of object which can be transported using this invention is a golf bag.
The base portion has a base upper surface and a base lower surface with a plurality of apertures formed so as to completely extend between the surfaces. Preferably, the base portion has a kickstand attached thereto. The kickstand has a first position and a second position, with the first position being recessed in the base portion, and with the second position being downwardly so as to extend below the base portion. Preferably, the base portion has wheels attached thereto. The wheels are attached to a wheel bracket, with the wheel bracket having a first position and a second position, with the first position being recessed in the base portion, and with the second position being downwardly so the wheels extend below the base portion.
There is also disclosed a carrier for attachment to a motor vehicle, with the carrier having a backplate, a moving plate and an axle adapter. The axle adapter has a female end for attachment to the axle bolt of a vehicle, a male portion for attachment to the mounting plate, and an end cap. The backplate has an upright member and a base portion, with the upright member having a projection extending therefrom and at least one retention plate secured thereto. The backplate has a handle portion, and in the preferred embodiment of the invention it is inclined relative to the upright member. The upright member also has a plurality of slots formed therein, with the slots having retaining means pass therethrough for securing an object to the carrier. One type of object which can be secured to the carrier is a golf bag. The base portion has an aperture formed therein.
The mounting plate has cooperative retention means and an aperture through which the projection extends, with the upright member of the backplate being secured to the mounting plate by fastening means. The mounting plate is secured to the axle adapter, such that the axle adapter causes the carrier to be secured to the rear axle of a motor vehicle.
The base portion has a base upper surface and a base lower surface with a plurality of apertures formed so as to completely extend between the two surfaces. The base portion has a kickstand attached thereto, with the kickstand having a first position and a second position, with the first position being recessed in the base portion, and with the second position being downwardly so as to extend below the base portion. The base portion also preferably has wheels attached thereto, with the wheels being attached to a wheel bracket. The wheel bracket has a first position and a second position, with the first position being recessed in the base portion, and with the second position being downwardly so the wheels extend below the base portion.
There is also disclosed a carrier for attachment to a motor vehicle, with the carrier having a backplate, a mounting plate, and an axle adapter. The backplate has an upright member and a base portion, with the upright member having a projection extending therefrom and at least one retention plate secured thereto. The upright member also preferably has a plurality of slots formed therein, with the slots having retaining means pass therethrough for securing an object, such a a golf bag, to the carrier. The base portion has an aperture formed therein.
The mounting plate has cooperative retention means and an aperture through which the projection extends, with the upright member of the backplate being secured to the mounting plate by fastening means. The axle adapter has a female end for attachment to the axle bolt of a vehicle a male portion for attachment to the mounting plate, and an end cap, with the mounting plate being secured to the axle adapter, such that the axle adapter causes the carrier to be secured to the rear axle of the motor vehicle.
The primary objective of this invention is to provide a carrier that permits objects such as a golf bag to be transported on motor vehicles such as motorcycles.
Another object is to provide a carrier which is of relatively economical construction and which is relatively easy to fabricate.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.